Girls Like You
by darwinistniehaus
Summary: After being cheated on, Cosima decides to go to the club and meets a woman who has no trouble showing her exactly how she should have been treated. A one night stand later and no regrets, Cosima goes to her regularly scheduled lecture to find none other than the exact woman.


"S – top it!" Hands found dreads, forcing them behind the young woman's ears. "Tell me that you – you didn't!" The petite woman blinked back tears, trying her best not to look as weak as she felt in that moment. Her whole world was crumbling around her and Jennifer, her ex now, seemed to be okay with it.

"I did, Cosima. I'm sorry." Jennifer sighed as she watched Cosima struggle with the latch on her biggest suitcase. She was leaving, going to stay with her mother probably, for good. "We just – we weren't working out. You were always at school and I was always alone. It was one time." The tears were threatening to fall as the last of Cosima's belongings piled into the suitcase and it was slammed shut. "I can't promise that it won't happen again. All I can promise is that you will find someone who loves you. Really loves you."

"I know you never loved me." Cosima shot a glare at the woman. "But some part of me wanted to try and get you to. But life doesn't work that way."

"I am so sorry."

"Save it."

Those were the last words the two had spoken to each other before Cosima slammed the front door, to what had been their apartment, shut and barreled down the flight of stairs towards her parked car. Her little Jeep, one that had belonged to her mother prior to her high school graduation, sat there waiting for her. She opened the passenger door and just lost it.

_"Cosima stop. You're too sweet." Jennifer giggled as the scientist opened the door for her. It was their first official date. Cosima had a picnic planned out for the pair, but their plans had been soiled by rain pouring down on them. It was like someone had sent it down in buckets for some sort of practical joke and Cosima was the butt of it – like usual._

_ "Anything for you, babe." She had said. That simple phrase had sent her date into a fit of giggles, prompting Cosima to plant a giant, messy smooch to her lips. Their first kiss._

The crying had died down to basic weeping as she pressed on to her mother's house. A hastily typed message had been sent to her mother. Short, sweet, and to the point, it was.

Cosima: Jen cheated be at your house in 10

Mama Niehaus was always there for her daughter, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or someone to bury anyone who hurt her. And that was the reason that Cosima was headed straight for that very house. Or, was supposed to that is. The bright neon sign of the local bar distracted her and caused her to shift courses. Now she was heading straight for the parking lot. A little alcohol in her system wouldn't kill her.

_"You know I hate it when you drink, Cosima."_ Her ex's words rang in her ears as she entered the building and was consumed by the bright neon lights and loud music.

It'd been a long time since she had been in the particular atmosphere and she couldn't deny that she had missed it. She missed being around the swarm of bodies which were influenced with alcohol – liquid courage. And, now that she was single, she could have the pick of the crop.

A woman, who was few inches taller than her, sauntered up to the bar right beside where she was standing and placed her order. Cosima took the opportunity to stare. She noticed.

"What are you looking at, cheri?" French. Cosima felt the wobbling of her knees when she heard that particular accent.

"You're just – so hot."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah."

A short moment of silence passed as the bartender handed the woman her drink. She placed it down on the counter after taking a long swig. "Dance with me?"

Cosima nodded at the woman's question and before she knew it she was out on the floor with the woman. There were no words exchanged on the floor except for their body language. Cosima had considered herself a good dancer. It came naturally to her, the ability to dance and draw people in with her moves – especially sexy French women she met at the bar who asked her to dance with them.

"Delphine." She spoke, "My name is Delphine."

Cosima could barely hear the woman over the loud music. It was a miracle she did.

"Cosima." The petite woman blurted out over the music.

Delphine smiled at her and Cosima's knees nearly gave out underneath her. This was a brand new feeling to her. Jennifer had never made her feel this way.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Delphine had leaned in close to Cosima's ear to whisper the words in her alluring tone of voice. It sent shivers down Cosima's spine. But as soon as Delphine was gone the void that had been torn through her by Jennifer had returned. So, as a resort, she fled back to the bar where the bartender handed her a shot and she downed it as quickly as she could. That was a terrible idea. Whatever the mixture was, it was strong. It burned her throat badly, but that didn't stop her from ordering another of the same mixture. Numb the pain with a burning sensation in her throat. Perfect. _Drinking doesn't solve anything, Cosima. _The voice in the back of her head was beginning to die down the more intoxicated she was. Perfect. Minutes had passed and the blonde meandered towards the bar once again, this time with a more noticeable odor of cigarettes and that same sly grin.

"You smell – really bad." Delphine giggled as the aroma of the pungent liquor hit her.

"You don't smell like roses either, sweetheart."

"Let's go somewhere."

Cosima agreed, shoving a fist full of one dollar bills from her coat into the bartender's hand as a tip. "Thanks." The bartender rolled her eyes, yet still grinned at the wad of cash in her hand. Before she could thank Cosima for the money she was running out the door with Delphine.

Their fingers were locked as they ran through the street. Delphine tugged Cosima forward and into a small alley that was unoccupied by people nor pests, at least she hoped not on that last one, and pressed her small frame up against the wall. Cosima had no time to protest to the position because by the time a thought was in her mind to say no, Delphine's had her lip locked and was kissing her with a passion she had never felt before. She tasted cigarettes and liquor. They were the two things that she would typically be disgusted by if they were together, but on Delphine they had a taste that she couldn't resist.

"Making out in an alley, that's a first." Cosima joked between kisses.

"Shut up." Delphine groaned. Her teeth had just grazed Cosima's bottom lip to get a feel for the area before she applied pressure, resulting in a small moan from Cosima and a rush of heat through Delphine's core that wasn't just the alcohol. At the same time as the moan had elicited from Cosima's lips, her legs had also spread a slight distance. The distance had prompted Delphine to nonchalantly slide her knee into the place where space had been created and apply a slight pressure to elicit yet another moan from Cosima.

Cosima was the one who ended their heated kisses, but only for the purpose of continuing their actions elsewhere. "Do you have a place we could go to, you know?"

"About a block away." Delphine nodded.

So it was settled. They would go to Delphine's place. Even though they weren't in the proper mindsets to make such decisions, it seemed like a perfect idea. Cosima took every chance she got during their short walk to cop a feel on either her chest or her bottom and each time she did, the heat in Delphine's core just burned more and more.

They reached the small apartment in a matter of less than ten minutes and at that time the two needed to touch each other or they'd lose it completely. Cosima was the first to initiate it that time, pressing Delphine roughly against the wall upon entry. She then peppered Delphine's skin with minor hickeys here and there to keep her moaning the way she was. Delphine took over next, placing her hands at the hem of Cosima's shirt and pulling it over her head quickly.

"Holy -." Delphine was surprised by the size of the woman's chest. Her breasts hadn't looked as large hidden beneath her shirt, so seeing such large breasts on such a tiny woman was a shock to her. But nonetheless, it turned her on more. She pulled her own shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

"You like what you see?" Cosima chuckled and pressed her body up against Delphine's once more, letting their bodies mold together in a way that was deliciously arousing. Delphine nodded just as Cosima's lips met hers in a breathtaking, sensual kiss that caused her thighs to quiver and squeeze together involuntarily.

"Bedroom." Delphine whimpered. "Please."

Cosima followed through with the woman's request. She lead her towards where she had assumed was the bedroom and opened the door with the slightest of ease. From there it was merely steps from the bed that she laid her down on while she tugged on Delphine's pants to get them off so that she could see what she was really all about.

"Hurry." Cosima couldn't go any faster as she finally removed Delphine's jeans and went for the tight skirt she had on herself. Once the pesky material was removed she laid down on the bed, positioned just on top of Delphine. "Please, Cosima."

"You want me, baby?" Baby. Where had she said that before? Oh, right, in bed with her ex. She had forgotten completely about her ex-girlfriend now that she was almost between the legs of a hot, French woman. Delphine nodded at her question and Cosima took the opportunity to travel down the woman's body and between her thighs. The only material left on Delphine was her bra, accompanied by her lace panties. Cosima was always turned on by a woman in lace. That was another thing that Jennifer refused to do for Cosima.

Cosima wasted no time as she placed her hands on either of Delphine's thighs and spread them slowly. Once they were at a desirable distance apart she let a single solitary finger slip into the warmth, just to feel around and test her desire before a second accompanied it. The moans Delphine had let slip from her lips were the guide for Cosima to pleasure her. Once she was at a steady rhythm that Delphine seemed to enjoy she lifted up one of the woman's legs and held it down against her chest while her fingers hit her deeper than before. It wasn't as long as Cosima would have liked it before Delphine's body began to shake and she was gripping at the sheets to keep her from losing it completely.

"That was hot." She breathed, rolling off of the woman and onto the spot beside her in bed. The sheets were soft and warm, just like Delphine's skin. Cosima liked it a lot.

"Cosima. We are not finished yet." Delphine whispered hungrily into Cosima's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She purred and moved so that her body was on top of Cosima's and let her hands rest on either side of Cosima's face before she kissed her long and hard. Cosima groaned against Delphine's lips as her hips began to rise and fall involuntarily to the rhythm that Delphine's hips were now rocking against her waist.

Delphine scaled the length of Cosima's body, planting kiss after kiss onto her warm, smooth skin. It was like her body was the canvas and she was creating a painting with the shape of her lips on every piece of her she could get to. But, she hadn't yet gotten to the exact piece of her she had been desperate for. She was desperate for the heat that lay between Cosima's thighs and there was no stopping her once she reached that goal. Cosima's body would give her the go and then she would be on her like crazy, teasing her with her tongue and tasting her like she had already tasted one set of lips already.

Then it was her chance, Cosima had been tugging on her hair for minutes now and her hips were rising up higher than when she had started. Perfect. Delphine dipped her head down between Cosima's thighs and began to explore her more sensitive areas with her mouth and tongue. Cosima was in pure ecstasy. For her, it felt like pizza tasted. But it didn't last long because she was soon a mess just like Delphine had been, although when she was finished she was greeted with a sly grin from a very pleased French woman.

"Now you, you are the hot one cheri."

"Not even." Cosima muttered as Delphine lay back down beside her. Cosima didn't know what they were supposed to do next, since she hadn't exactly had a one night stand in what seemed like forever. But, she got the grasp of a few things when Delphine turned onto her side and proceeded to doze off next to her. So she followed suit. There would be hell for this in the morning but right now, she couldn't think of anything better to do than to sleep off the sex and the alcohol. She was in for one killer hangover the next morning.


End file.
